<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MatsuIwaHana Vacation by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761062">MatsuIwaHana Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Choking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hanamaki Takahiro, Top Matsukawa Issei, Top Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very stressful week for Hajime, Issei and Takahiro decides to go on a vacation to one of Takahiro's family's lake house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hajime's Break Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime's week started off good but ends up being an disaster which causes him to have a break down which he makes sure his best friends aren't around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Monday</em>
</p><p>Hajime day started off very well. He woke up between his best friends who decides to tickle him awake. He laughs and tries to get out of their attacks which doesn't happen. When he get to school, they meet up with the rest of their team. Tooru unlocks the club room and everyone goes in and changes before warming up. </p><p>"Yo Hajime, how are they treating you?" Toboo asks walking up to him.</p><p>"Very well," Hajime says smiling as he watches his boyfriends bicker back and forth. </p><p>"That's good, I know what it was like in the past," Tooru says. </p><p>"I know, but he hasn't been around to bother me," Hajime says. </p><p>"That's good then we don't have to beat anyone up," Akira says walking to Hajime's other side. </p><p>But later on that day when Hajime is in his classroom minding his own business, his ex walks into the classroom. </p><p>"Oh Hajime," He says as he sits on the chair in front of Hakime.</p><p>"What do you want?" Hajime says with a scowl. </p><p>"You," He says with an evil smirk. </p><p>"Never gonna happen," Hajime growls out. </p><p>"Oh baby, trust me when I say I get what I want," His ex says before leaving the classroom. </p><p>
  <em>Tuesday</em>
</p><p>Hajime walks to his shoe locker with Issei who has a concern look on his face. </p><p>"What did he mean by he will get what he wants?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"I don't know and I'm actually afraid," Hajime says sadly. </p><p>"Hajime we will protect you the best we can," Tobio reassures. </p><p>"Just don't tell the others, okay, just let this stay between the three of us, okay?" Hajime asks with pleading eyes. </p><p>"Of course but if anything happens please tell us," Akira says. </p><p>"I will," Hajime says opening his shoe locker. </p><p>When Hajime opens his lock a letter falls out of it. He picks it up and reads the message. </p><p>"What does it say?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"Who is it from?" Akira asks. </p><p>"Are you okay Hajime?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"It's from my ex saying that he can ruin my life if I don't give up my body to him and he's giving me till Friday to make my decision, and I'm fine," Hajime says. </p><p>Akira takes the note and crumbles it up and throws it away as Hajime shaky puts his shoes on. </p><p>"Hajime, don't do anything you don't want to, he can't control you anymore," Tobio says as he takes Hajime's hands into his. </p><p>Hajime grips Tobio's hands tighter and nods his head. </p><p>"I'm gonna be okay," Hajime mumbles. </p><p>
  <em>Wednesday</em>
</p><p>By the middle of the week, Hajime is not doing good. </p><p>"Hajime, as your best friend I need to know what's going on in your head," Tooru says as he walks with Hajime to the gym. </p><p>Hajime let out a shaky breath before facing Tooru. He tells Tooru everything and have him promise to not tell Issei and Takahiro since he knows how protective they are over him. </p><p>"If it gets worse, I'm gonna tell them," Tooru says before they walk into the gym. </p><p>Practice goes by quickly and Hajime and Tobio stays after to do some more sets. Butwhen Hajime leaves the school ggrounds and waits for Tobio he's pushed against the gate. He gasps and looks up to see his ex.</p><p>"Two more days," He says. </p><p>"Leave me alone," Hajime says through clenched teeth.</p><p>His ex just clicks his tongue and slams Hajime down onto the ground. </p><p>"Hajime!" Tobio yells as he rushes to Hajime. </p><p>Hajime sits on his knees and looks down at his hand and see blood. Tobio quickly takes Hajime to his house to fix him up. When they laying down going to sleep Hajime breaks the silence. </p><p>"If anyone asks, I tripped and fell," Hajime mumbles. </p><p>
  <em>Thursday</em>
</p><p>When Hajime packs all his stuff up to go to lunch a voice makes him freeze. </p><p>"Awe isn't the little slut," His ex says. </p><p>"Leave me alone," Hajime begs. </p><p>"Not till I get what I want," His ex says. </p><p>"That's never gonna happen," Hajime says. </p><p>His ex growls and grips his neck and starts choking him. Hajime struggles to get his hand off of his neck when his is thrown off. </p><p>"We know everything," Takahiro says through clenched teeth. </p><p>"How?" His ex asks as he gets up only to be pushed down by Issei. </p><p>"When we beg our friends to tell is, they don't hesitate to tell us," Issei growls out. </p><p>His ex growls once again and gets up before smirking at Hajime. </p><p>"One more day," He says before leaving. </p><p>When he leaves Takahiro and Issei face Hajime. Hajime looks scare and pulls his best friends into a hug as he feel safe in their arms. They make their way to the others and join them on the roof. Issei tells them what happens and why Hajime have marks on his neck. Hajime also refuses to leave his spot from between Issei and Takahiro. </p><p>"He's gonna regret anything if he does something to Hajime," Takahiro says. </p><p>
  <em>Friday</em>
</p><p>Hajime slams his door shut and slides down it as he thinks back to what had happened earlier. His ex decided to tell his team all his dirtiest secrets. Hajime goes to his bed and falls to his knees as he have a break down. He to busy crying and pulling his hair and scratching his arms, that he doesn't hear Takahiro and Issei rushing into his room. </p><p>"Hajime!" They yell as they rushes to the boy by his bed. </p><p>Issei lace his fingers with Hajime and Takahiro cuddle him. They talk to him and Hajime slowly calms down in his arms. He ends up falling asleep in Takahiro's arms and his fingers laced with Issei's fingers. </p><p>"The break that is coming up next week, let go to my family's lake house with Hajime," Takahiro says to Issei. </p><p>"That's a good idea especially with what happened today and this week," Issei says as he runs his thumb across the back of Hajime's hands. </p><p>Once they make sure Hajime is good and asleep, Takahiro carefully put him in bed as Issei gently changes his pants. The strip down to their boxers and join Hajime in bed. They cuddle him and eventually fall asleep with Hajime between them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takahiro and Issei plans their getaway as they watch over Hajime and shows him love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when Hajime wakes up, he notices he wrapped up in two pair of arms. He groans which causes the others to slowly wake up. </p><p>"Morning Haj," Takahiro mumbles into his neck. </p><p>"Morning Haji," Issei mumbles from his spot. </p><p>"Morning, what happened yesterday?" Hajime asks. </p><p>"This," Issei says as gently shows Hajime his arms. </p><p>"Shit," Hajime says noticing all the scratches all over his arms. </p><p>"We all three are gonna wear long sleeves to practice today so no one can see your scratches," Takahiro says sitting up. </p><p>He checks the time before placing his phone back down. </p><p>"We have two hours before the alarm us gonna go off," Takahiro says. </p><p>"Might as well get up and get ready cause there's no way I'm going back to sleep," Issei says getting up. </p><p>Hajime follows Issei as Takahiro gets up as well. </p><p>They end up taking a shower and getting in their volleyball clothes and eat breakfast. For the rests of the time, they lounge around the living room and wait for the alarm to go off. When the alarm go off, they start making their way to the school. Since Hajime lives the farthest away, they end up being the last ones there. They enter the gym and freezes in their spot. </p><p>"I swear we just walked into the start of a fuck fest," Takahiro says as he looks at their friends. </p><p>Tobio is between Tooru's legs and letting Tooru feel him up and sucks on his neck. They look over to Yuutarou and Akira and see they're most less doing the same. </p><p>"Guys I don't feel like watching," Hajime says defeated. </p><p>"Y'all gonna practice or just have sex cause if you guys decide to have sex, we are gonna leave," Issei announces. </p><p>That got everyone attention and they got to practice. When they go back to Hajime's house, they go to Hajime's room and starts planning their getaway. But they show Hajime attention when Hajime wanted attention. So once again they spend the night and take care of Hajime for the rest of the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hajime's Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime's break that he needed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They enter the lake house and Hajime looks around as Takahiro and Issei take their bags into their room. Hajime is looking out the window wall at the beautiful lake and sunset when someone pins him to the window. </p><p>"You look so fucking good right now," Takahiro whispers into Hajime's ear. </p><p>Hajime moans and tilts his head back and rest it on to Takahiro's shoulder. Takahiro chuckles into his ear and runs his hands down Hajime's body. </p><p>"Maybe I should fuck you against this window, wouldn't you like that?" Takahiro whispers into Hajime's ear. </p><p>"Yes please Hiro, please fuck me against the window," Hajime whines. </p><p>"Now now, no need to cry, I'll take good care of you right here and then Issei will take care of you wherever in this house," Takahiro says kissing Hajime's cheek. </p><p>Hajime shivers and let Takahiro push him against the window. Takahiro sinks to his knees and pulls down Hajime's pants and boxers. Hajime shivers when the cold air hits his dick but moan when he feels Takahiro's tongue prodding his entrance. </p><p>"Hajime you need to relax," Issei says as he runs his hand through Hajime's hair. </p><p>Hajime focuses on Issei's touches and fully relaxes. Takahiro manages to shove his tongue in and start preparing Hajime for his dick. Once Hajime is prepared, Takahiro stands up and Issei takes a hold of Hajime's hand. </p><p>"Ready beautiful?" Takahiro asks Hajime. </p><p>"Yes," Hajime answers. </p><p>Takahiro rests his hand on Hajime's waist and slide all the way into Hajime. Hajime tenses so Issei kiss his neck as Takahiro kisses his back. Hajime slowly relaxes and once he fully relaxes Takahiro starts thrusting in and out of him slowly. </p><p>"Can you go a little faster?" Hajime asks sweetly. </p><p>Takahiro picks his pace up a little and ask Hajime if that was good. </p><p>"It's fucking perfect," Hajime says as he brings Issei's fingers into his mouth. </p><p>He starts sucking on Issei's fingers and matches Takahiro's pace. </p><p>"Fuck that's hot," Takahiro says as he wraps his arms around Hajime's waist.</p><p>"It is," Issei says as he watch Hajime suck on his fingers. </p><p>Takahiro starts jerking Hajime off to his pace and soon both of them are coming with a moan. Takahiro ride out their orgasm before pulling out. Hajime let go of Issei's fingers and locks eyes with him. </p><p>"Fuck me against the window please," Hajime says. </p><p>"Of course," Issei says trading places with Takahiro. </p><p>Issei rests his hand on Hajime's waist and gently slides all the way into Hajime's tight heat. </p><p>"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good," Issei says kissing the back of Hajime's shoulders. </p><p>He looks up and see Hajime sucking on Takahiro's fingers. </p><p>"That is still fucking hot," Issei says. </p><p>"Right," Takahiro says smiling. </p><p>Issei wraps his arms around Hajime's waist and starts thrusting in and out of him slowly. Hajime takes Takahiro's fingers out of his mouth so he can look back. </p><p>"Please go a little faster," Hajime says. </p><p>"Of  course," Issei says. </p><p>He picks up his pace and have Hajime moaning. </p><p>"Perfect," Hajime says as he take Takahiro's fingers back into his mouth. </p><p>It doesn't take long for Hajime and Issei to come. When Issei pulls out of Hajime, he let Hajime lean against him as he fixes himself. He picks up Hajime and carries him to their room as Takahiro clean up the window and floor. For the rest of the trip, Hajime made love with his best friends who by the time they go back to school are his boyfriends. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>